Chapter 217
is the 217th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Days after the war with the elves, Asta and Secre arrive at the courthouse where the Magic Parliament resides. Asta comments about how he is getting nervous since he will be testifying about what happened during the battle. Asta then remembers what Julius told him and says that it was not exactly reassuring. Asta and Secre head in, while Asta comments about how the Magic Parliament will understand everything once they talk to them. Asta also says that they are the ones that can best explain the elves, the devil, and how the reincarnation was broken, but Secre warns Asta to be careful and not to let his guard down. Once the two get inside, they are put into handcuffs and are brought before the Magic Parliament. Damnatio introduces himself as the chairman and speaker of the Magic Parliament. He then announces that they are here for the crimes of Asta of the Black Bulls. Asta says that this is not what they told him he was coming for. Asta also says that they are treating him like a criminal, and Secre tells Asta that he was tricked. Augustus comments about how he knew that Asta was no good, and how Asta is so insolent even after he made him a member of the Royal Knights. Damnatio holds up a scale and describes who Asta is and where he is from, and the Magic Parliament looks poorly on Asta's status. Damnatio then comments about how they have no record of Secre's birth in the kingdom, but the horns on her head are a sign that she has used forbidden magic. Damnatio also tells the Magic Parliament that Asta and Secre claim that the conflict was the manipulation of a devil. Asta says that it was the devil that had everyone possessed by the elves. The Magic Parliament does not believe in what Asta said because Asta is a peasant and that the horns are proof of the devil. Secre thinks about how there is still this much discrimination and prejudice after all of Julius's hard work. Secre also thinks about how Asta's words are being completely drowned out, since this place is only filled by people who are prejudiced against others. Asta tells them to listen to what he is saying, but Damnatio tells Asta that their are only two outcomes to this trial: either Asta is judged as a devil or the Magic Knights shoulder the dishonor of this crime. Damnatio admits that Asta is easy to manipulate. Damnatio then says that it is easy to see which way the scale will tip, and asks Asta where the devil is. Asta tells him that they have defeated the devil already, and that Secre has been working for a long time just to accomplish that goal. Damnatio says that everyone rather suspects that Asta and Secre are the devils themselves, to which Asta replies that his grimoire belongs to a different devil but Secre stops him before he can say anything. Damnatio says that if their is no devil, then they will have to judge everyone one by one. Damnatio orders Marie to be brought forth. Damnatio introduces Marie to the Magic Parliament and explains how Marie is a fallen noble, along with the fact that her brother is a convict. He tells them that Marie's magic was used to hurt the citizens of the kingdom during that conflict, and explains how her motive is that she has a grudge against the upper and ruling class. Asta tells Damnatio not to spout off what he feels like, and none of that was Marie's own will. Damnatio says that that is right if a devil did exist, since she would be acting under his manipulation. Damnatio then says that if that cannot be proven, then all they have is a clear crime which she has committed. Damnatio yells that Marie must be judged in the name of justice, and the guards prepare to execute her. Damnatio tells Marie that she is evil and the guards fire their spells at Marie, but Asta manage to come to her rescue. Asta says that he knows all too well what their methods are, and that he does not acknowledge his justice. Damnatio replies that they will never see eye-to-eye, especially to the likes of a devil. Magic and Spells used References Navigation